Heroes Legend: Second Edition
by Nero Claudius
Summary: An incident when he was a kid had cause him fear of using his own Quirk. But what if All Might wanted him to use that Quirk to be the next symbol of peace?
1. chapter 1: Awakening

**Chapter 1: Awakening**

 **Beta: Cjethan21**

Izuku walked through the streets dejected. He just met All Might awhile ago and went all fanboy about it.

He asked All Might on whether he could become a hero if he didn't use his Quirk. He was grinning excitedly, hoping for the answer he wanted.

Sadly, All Might disagreed with him. His idol told him that in order for someone to become a hero, they need to embrace their Quirk and use it without having fear for their own power.

Izuku was disappointed. He unlike other kids, hated his Quirk. He wishes that he got some cool Quirk like Katsuki's or even his mother who had a weak gravity-type Quirk. But he inherited his Quirk from his father's side of the family.

His Quirk was something the doctors called **Take-Over,** a power that uses the spirits of monster and beast to turn the user into the creatures that they're based upon.

This kind of Quirk first started with grandfather, who had the ability to change into a full grown dragon. It gave him the power to breath out fire from their maw. They could also partially change parts of their body.

His grandfather had three child. Asami, Hizashi, and Makise.

The world knows these three siblings because of their Quirk. The Midoriya siblings were known for their rank among all other top ten ranking heroes.

The eldest child, his aunt, Midoriya Asami had her **Take-Over** Quirk based on demons and devils. Her famous form was called **Satan Soul**.

The second child, his father, Midoriya Hizashi had his Quirk based on beast kin. Monster such as Minotaur, Raiju and Chimera.

Though, among all three siblings, the youngest was the one considered to be the strongest. Midoriya Makise had his **Take-Over** based on elemental Golems. Not much known about his Quirk, the only thing that people knew about Makise was that he had always finished his battle in ten minutes.

Izuku was delighted to know that he received similar Quirk like them. He first awakened his Quirk when he was five years old, and his **Take-Over** form was called **heroic spirits**.

Heroes and legends from the past, such as King Arthur Pendragon, Roland, Gillies De Rias, and Joan Of Arc. Legendary figures that make their own name in history. That's what his Quirk is based on.

Izuku was ecstatic since it made him one step closer to be the hero he always wanted.

Until the day that changed everything. His seventh birthday.

His family went back to their hometown to spend some time with family members from his father's side.

He was excited to finally have the chance to meet his uncle and aunt, even his grandfather.

How wrong he was.

On that day. His life change forever. He didn't know what happened that day. All he remembered was his mother crying in relief that he survive the great flames that burned most of his family.

He lost his uncle and grandparents that day. Along with his father who went missing for unknown reasons.

All he knew was the flames was started by his father who lost control of his Quirk.

On that day fort. Izuku life's change forever. He come to fear his own Quirk.

Suddenly he heard an uproar from nearby streets. He blinked and approached the crowd, trying to figure out what was going on. He spotted several heroes keeping the crowd back, away from a wide-spread fire and a writhing mass that looked disturbingly similar to the villain that All Might had captured.

Izuku blinked and focus his sight on the scene before widening his eyes in disbelief. It really was the Sludge villain that had tried to possess his body earlier! The one All Might had captured!

"That villain must've escaped somehow." He muttered, looking at the scene before him.

It was a mess.

"Get off the street! It's dangerous!" Kamui Wood called out to the crowds.

Izuku frowned, wondering why the heroes wouldn't fight the villain.

"That villain took a hostage! Oh my god, That poor kid!"

Izuku blinked in shock. Hostage?! That must have been what preventing the heroes to take the villain down.

He tousled his way through the crowds, hoping to get a better view on the situation.

The villain suddenly turned his body around, giving him view on the hostage.

"Katsuki!" Izuku blurted out in shocked. Kamui wood heard his fretting yell, the wood hero turned to look onto the green-haired boy yelling at the sludge-villain.

Big mistake.

Izuku took that chance to sprint past the hero. The crowd looked onto the scene in shock by his actions.

"What the-?" Kamui wood blinked twice in shock before roaring after him. "Get back here!"

The heroes tried to stop him, but he easily went past them. He jumped straight at the sludge villain with his fist cocked back.

The sludge villain easily recognize him, since his eyes overcome with anger at the sight of the green haired boy.

The villain forced Katsuki's body to move, causing several of the boy's explosions to burst out in Izuku's general direction. They missed him, but the blasts destroyed a car and made the fire around them rage further out of control.

Izuku lost his balance and tumbled a bit before he managed to get back up and run over to save Katsuki, despite common sense, the crow watching, and the heroes behind him telling him to run back to safety, his body was moving on its own. A sense of justice and protection writhing through his system pushed him to keep moving forward, despite everything telling him the opposite.

He hurled his backpack at the villain, smacking the bag right on his eyes, forcing the villain to recoil in surprised.

Izuku desperately pulled the sludge stuck on Katsuki, trying to free his friend as fast as he can.

"Deku! The hell you doing here!" Katsuki gasped out through the sludge, glaring at him as the slime was pulled away from his mouth.

Izuku ignore him. Trying to focus on his task.

"Get lost Dumbass! You can't do anything here! Not without your Quirk!" Katsuki angrily screamed at him. "Why are you here Deku?!"

"I don't know okay! My body moved on its own!" Izuku snapped back. Teary green-pupils stared back at Katsuki's scarlet eyes, showing off the forest-haired boy's own confusion.

Somewhere around the crowd, All Might widened his eyes hearing those words.

"You brat!" The sludge villain roared. He raised his fist with a slimy and furious scowl on his face.

The sludge villain threw a punch at the green hair teen just as Izuku managed to break the smudge off Katsuki.

"Binding wood branches!" Kamui woods appeared with his left hand changing into tree branches that tangled and snared the villain through it's wooden thicket.

"Good job kid! Now leave this villain to us!" The young hero added with an eye-smile.

Izuku nodded as both him and Katsuki stood up. The branches suddenly broke apart before the villain slammed both his hands on the ground.

"Acidic Wave!"

Loud hissing sound was heard as the sludge waves appear from the ground sloshing though and trying to flood out the heroes and the two students. Mount Lady slammed her fist on the ground.

"Canyon Cannon!" The ground broke apart as parts of the road rose, making a earthen barrier between the villain and the two students. The acid waves made some hissing sounds as it failed to penetrate the earth walls.

She winced in pain as some of the acid singed her skin. "Move it brats!" Mount Lady yelled at the two, despite being in pain.

The other two heroes took their chance to attack the villain. The sludge villain's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Stop being a pest!" Large rope-like tendrils suddenly slammed into the heroes, sending them sprawling onto the ground. Mount Lady's earth wall was destroyed, sending rocks and dust flying.

The villain seeing his target running away, raced towards the kids with a snarl.

"I would've been finished if it's wasn't for you!" The villain roared sending small specks of sludge flying out his goopy mouth. The kids eyes widened in shocked before a malicious glint appear in Katsuki's eyes.

Izuku seeing his friend expression tried to stop him. "Don't Kacchan!"

"Die!" Several explosive sparks hits the villain, making the villain yelling in pain.

"Katsuki, NO!" Izuku screamed at his friend. He took a step forward before yelping in pain.

 **"Arthur."**

"What?" Izuku muttered. He grab his head in pain as a loud snarl followed by a roared was heard in his head.

" **ARTHUUUUURRRRR!!"**

"Stop it!" Izuku exclaimed screaming.

The heroes raised their head and watch him screaming.

"Stop screaming in my head!"

"Deku!" Katsuki screamed at his friend. The villain sneer before bringing his fist towards him.

"Look out kid!" Kamui Wood warned loudly. Mount Lady was about to grab them before a sonic boom was heard.

A strong blast of wind blew passed the civilians, making them screamed in surprise.

"Gyahh!"

"What the hell?!"

"M-My Skirt!"

"Polkadots!"

Katsuki covered his face, ready for the blow to come before a strong shock-wave slammed into the villain.

"It's okay folks." A strong burley voice smoothly exclaimed through the dust and smoke. Katsuki opened his eyes and look at the scene in awe.

"Because I am here!" All Might appear in his full glory. His left hand rise toward the sky.

"All Might!"

"Alright!"

"Woahhhhhhhhh! ALL MIGHT!"

"Deku!" Katsuki sprint past the heroes to his friend.

Izuku was screaming while dropping on one knee. His body was covered in a black aura as charcoal-colored plates of armor started to form on his body.

"Deku!" Katsuki crouched down to his friend. Face full of worries.

"Kid!"

"What happened!"

"Call the ambulance!"

The heroes rushed over to them with Kamui Woods calling for the ambulance.

"Ru-"

"What the hell are you talking about Deku?!" Katsuki shouted in confusion. He was looking at his friend in a panicked state.

"RUN!!" Izuku suddenly screamed out, surprising the heroes, civilians, and Katsuki himself.

The black aura suddenly grew stronger as Izuku let out a feral roar. All Might suddenly sped over and knocked him out unconscious.

"Wha-?!" Katsuki yelp in surprise."What did you do?!" He screamed at All Might who had a serious expression.

"Hey! Deku! Talk to me!"

"Father.." Izuku muttered. He heard people around him talking with Katsuki screaming at him.

'Why..' He thought before darkness overcame him.

- **Later that day -**

Izuku was quiet on his way back to his apartment. Following a quick medical checkup to make sure he was alright and a brief chewing out from some of the heroes, he was dismissed and allowed to go home.

None of that really bothered him since Katsuki had ended up being alright as well. That was obvious enough when the boy yelled at Izuku for being stupid.

Apparently jumping into danger without thinking straight counted as one.

He tilted his head back so he was looking at the sky with a despondent expression. "I did it again."

Izuku sighed he continue walking downtrodden.

"Why did it have to manifest now?" He muttered.

 **"Because he's a hero that represent anger**."

a female voice said from his mind.

Izuku stopped and blinked. Is he going crazy?

 **"Of course not. Silly boy!"** The voice giggled.

"Who are you? What happened to him?" Izuku asked tilting his head.

 **"Well~ I've seal him obviously. And my name is Rize. The queen of all ghouls."**

"I heard about you. You're a monster that feeds on human flesh! How can you be a heroic spirits?!"

Rize Kamishiro, also known as the queen of all ghouls. She was the first ghoul to ever existed and the cause of war and bloodshed happen in medieval era.

Ghouls are creatures that feeds on human flesh. They can't eat any human food, Rize was once a human. A beautiful village woman that was adored by many males.

She lived, filled with love and kindness for almost her entire life until she met the prince.

The prince was a cruel human being. His hobby was hunting and butchering humans, to hang them in his dungeon.

Rize was one of the victims. She was raped, butchered and even burned alive. Filled with resentment and anger towards him, Rize arose once more and became a creature that forever haunts the human world.

 **"Yeah that guy's a dick."** Rize commented. Izuku felt a headache hearing this foul creature's voice.

 **"Hey! That's rude! I'm not a foul creature!"**

"Please be quiet! Stop talking!" Izuku snapped with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Midoriya my boy! Who are you talking to?"

"What?"

" **What?"**

Izuku was confused to see an extremely skinny looking man with messy long blonde-hair waving at him.

"Who are you?" He asked. There was a cautious looked in his eyes.

The man grinned and puffed out his chest proudly. "It is I, All Might!"

" **No way! This skinny looking shrimp is that hunk!?"**

'Silence!'

"Uhh.." Izuku trailed off while looking at the man.

All Might laughed boisterously. "I know it's hard to believe but it truly is me. Maybe this will make you believe me."

Suddenly with a grunt, All Might change into his muscle form. Shocking both Izuku and Rize.

 **"Now this is what I like!"** Izuku blinked when he heard a purr.

"Do you believe me now? Young man." All Might asked with a grinned.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku nodded his head with rapidly. "So, uh. Why are you here?" He asked curiously.

"Just wanted to chat." All Might said before spitting out blood as he reverted from his muscle form into his skinny true form. He wiped the blood off from his chin and looked at Izuku with a raised eyebrow. "What's up with that face?"

"Ah sorry. It's nothing," Izuku said waving his hands back and forth with a sweatdropped on the back of his head.

 **"Noooo!"**

"Are you okay though?" He ignored the ghoul and looked at his idol worryingly.

"It's fine." All Might grunted. "I can't stay in my muscle form for long due to my injuries."

"Oh."

"Anyway," The man continued, grinning. "That was some brave move back there. Even though it could've killed you."

" **I'll say! You're an idiot! What possessed you to rush in like that without a sinlge plan? You could've gotten yourself killed!"**

'I had to save Kacchan.' Izuku retord. 'And I thought I've told you to be quiet!'

" **You can't make me moss head!"**

He felt his left eyebrow twitching in annoyance. This bitch!

 **"Fuck you!"**

"You seems like you're having problem with your Quirk." All Might stated. His eyes filled with curiosity.

"Ye-yeah. My quirk is… unmanageable." Izuku mumbles out looking ashamed.

"I see." All Might mused. He scratch his chin while looking at the boy. "By the way."

Izuku tilt his head. "Yes?"

"Want to me by disciple?" All Might asked.

"Wha-what? Are you sure?" Izuku questioned disbelieving.

"Of course! The way you say your body moved on its own made me realize my mistake! I should have been the one saving young Bakugou but you're the one that did despite fearing for your own Quirk!"

All Might sent the boy a smile. "What you did back there was what heroes with pure, true and sincere hearts usually do."

"But I haven't mastered my Quirk yet." Izuku shook his head.

"Then I'll train you until you master it." All Might shrugged his shoulder.

"My powers are dangerous All Might. It could kill you." Izuku shot back, looking ashamed at his own quirk.

"Don't worry young man! Just leave it to me!" The hero heartily chuckled as Izuku lifted his head up. "Of course, it's up to you! If you trained enough, you could become a hero without fearing for your own Quirk."

Izuku sighed. As if there was a choice to be made here.

He shook his head and gave All Might the strongest look he could muster. "I'll do it!"

All Might grinned. "I hope you're ready kid because I won't be going easy on you!"

 **-Later, Midoriya Household -**

Izuku walked into his home when suddenly brought into a fierce hug by his mother.

"Izuku!" Inko Midoriya looked all over at her son for any injuries.

"Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Do you have any idea how scary it is watching your only son fighting a villain surrounded by fire and explosions!? I nearly had a heart attack! Please, never do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom." During his mother's worried rant, Izuku had moved from standing, to sitting on his knees and staring at the floor guiltily.

His mother sighed, "It's all right, as long as you're ok. Just please try not to scare me like that again."

"I'll try Mom." Izuku said, trying, and failing, to give her a smile,

"I'll try."

 **-Izuku Bedroom -**

Izuku was laying in his bed. Thinking about the event that happened.

"Training my Quirk huh?" He mused aloud. He was staring at his left hand where two symbols were marked on his palm.

A symbol of centipede and a lion.

"Centipede probably meant Rize since her ghoul power based on centipede." He said, examining the symbol. "Who has the lion symbol though?"

" **Berserker."**

Izuku blinked when he heard the answered.

"Rize?"

" **Of course. Who else could have this beautiful voice?"** Rize asked proudly.

Izuku sighed at the queen of all ghouls.

"Why does the berserker have a lion symbol though?" He asked, curiosity filled his voice.

" **That's due to his past. He was once a great hero before falling into grief and rage."**

"With all the heroic spirits, all I get are nothing but mindless rage induced beings…" Izuku deadpanned, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

" **Hey! That's rude!"** Rize exclaimed out loud, clearly annoyed. **"I'm not a mindless beast!"**

Izuku raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Your history says otherwise." He retorted back.

He smirked when he heard a huff coming from Rize.

"Anyways, This training I'll be doing," Izuku began, he looked up at ceiling with a frown.

"Will I be okay? I won't go berserk with my Quirk just like father, will I?" He questioned, worried.

Rize sighed at her master." **You'll be fine. I'll make sure nothing happens."**

Izuku smiled when he saw a mental image of Rize comically waving his concern away.

"Thanks, Rize." He said gratefully.

 **"No problem."** Rize chirped cheerfully. **"Get some rest though. Tomorrow is gonna be a big day for you."**

"Alright." Izuku easily agreed.

" **Good night."**

 **-Izuku's head, Servants Throne Room-**

As soon as she heard her master snoring, Rize sighed and turn her head around and stared at his master's mind.

It was filled with trees that surrounded her with a river that steadily flowing.

Though what cause her to sigh was the doors that were sealed.

There were nine doors sealed tight with one door that was label as Avenger was opened.

It was her door. Her room. She was the servant, Avenger Class. A heroic spirit that represented vengeance.

Heroic spirits were beings that were considered heroes in their past life. For some reason, she was summoned as one when her master awakened his Quirk for the first time.

She didn't know how or why she was summoned, but she'll never waste this chance to make amends.

Rize was a ghoul that was filled with nothing but anger towards humanity. Almost like Berserker who had regrets in their past.

She shook the thoughts out of her own head. For this last chance she got, she will make the best out of it.

Rize's attention shifted towards the Berserker door. She could hear the servant bellowing out like a beast from that room. She had tried her best to seal the door but sealing and magic wasn't her forte. She was more on killing and destruction after all.

Rize switched her attention towards the other doors and watched them warily. Inside those door contains several other spirit that could make her master use as his form with his Quirk.

There was a label on each door contains the class that they represent.

Saber:

This class is referred to as the "Best overall Class"; they generally have the highest base attributes of all the Servants. They are powerful and agile melee warriors who wield swords or other close melee combat weapons. In every other Grail War ritual they have made it to the final round, and are often seen as the most desirable Servant Class because of this. They posses the highest rank of 'Magic Resistance' of all of the three knights classes, and even heroic spirits who had no magic connected to their history or myth can have up to C rank Magic resistance. Servants of this class have moderately high ratings in all categories, and the compatible Heroic Spirits usually excel in delivering powerful burst attacks.

Archer:

The servant who specializes in the use of projectile weaponry. One does not have to specifically wield a bow to qualify for being an Archer class servant. The projectile can vary in nature, such as a noble phantasm that can shoot swords or a crossbow, but it must be martial in nature. Generally they don't have very high base attributes, though they do make up for it with their skills and, on average, higher Noble Phantasm count than other classes. However, Archer Servants with high ranks of 'Independent Action' can be very difficult to control as this ability allows them to travel where they please and do as they wish without anything besides their own moral compass and the threat of a command spell to restrict them. They, just like the Saber class, have magic resistance, though it is not as great as that of the Saber class.

Lancer:

Knight of the Lance, is one of the seven normal Servant classes and considered one of the Three Knight classes along with Saber and Archer. Servants placed within this class, many of which are Heroic Spirits who were warriors, are very agile, proficient in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed in hand-to-hand combat utilizing spears or lances. The qualifying conditions to be placed within the class are second only to the Saber class, requiring overall excellent attributes and a high agility attribute. Their only particular class ability is 'Magic Resistance', though not as high as that of the Saber class.

Rider:

The Mounted Warrior, Rider, is one of the seven normal servant. Servants placed within this class are those known for riding mounts, living beasts or human constructs, during their lives. They generally have lower attributes compared to the Three Knight Classes, but the abilities of the mounts described in their legends compensate by granting them powerful Noble Phantasms or abilities. They are the only class who doesn't belong to the Knight Classes who possess the skill of 'Magic Resistance'. They also have a high rank in Riding, allowing them to fully utilize the abilities of their mounts. Depending on the rank, they can take full control of everything from simple horses, to modern machinery like motorcycles and planes, or even Divine Beasts. Dragons are the only exception, as the ability to ride them falls under a different skill. The Rider class is most commonly know for having quite powerful Noble Phantasm, and possessing the highest Riding skill of all Servants.

Caster:

The Magus, is one of the seven normal Servant classes. Servants placed within this class are adept in magecraft, and the only qualifying condition is the mastery of sorceries of the highest caliber compared to the specific parameter requirements of the other classes. Their class abilities are Territory Creation (altering the surrounding lands in favor of their sorcery), and Item Construction (allows the magus to create magical items and tools). Due to not requiring any strong statistics, they generally have low combat abilities, and due to the majority of Servants having some form of Magic Resistance, this class is thought to be the weakest of all seven. This perception can be made into an advantage, as Casters are sometimes underestimated, often to the misfortune of their foes.

Berserker:

The Mad Warrior, Berserker, is one of the seven normal Servant classes. Servants placed within this class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. This trait allows them to use the special ability Mad Enhancement, which trades their consciousness and sanity for a large power boost. This class is usually for who would have otherwise summoned Heroic Spirits with insufficient abilities and attributes, allowing them to strengthen their Servants to compensate and compete against stronger opponents. If used on an already strong Heroic Spirit, such as Heracles, they will become empowered to truly extraordinary levels. The abuse of this to create powerful Servants has made the class referred to as the strongest of all seven classes.

It is possible to specify in the summoning ritual that the Servant be placed under the Berserker class for those familiar with the workings of the Grail System. This class comes at a price; Berserker being the most difficult Servant to control and a Master must expend a large amount of additional prana merely to maintain the Servant. Additionally, the affected Heroic Spirit may lose access to certain abilities or even Noble Phantasms depending on how much of their sanity is traded for physical power.

Assassin:

The Killer, Assassin, is one of the seven normal Servant classes summoned; Servants of this class are skilled at operating covertly. This class is one of the weaker classes at fighting; its members typically possess low attributes due to not having glorious legends as heroes. Because of this trend, Assassins generally specializes in killing Masters rather than Servants. It is an oddity compared to the more formal knight classes who believe in fair duels and chivalry in combat; they will attack using the most unfair and favorable conditions in order to match and defeat other Master/Servants teams. Deprived of a Master, Servants of the Assassin class generally possess the ability to remain with the world for about forty hours, which is roughly equivalent to a proficiency of B- in Independent Action; a skill which they do not actually possess. The Assassins' special class ability is ''Presence Concealment", which allows them to remain undetected when spying or preparing to ambush their targets.

Avenger is an abnormal eighth Servant class different from the seven normal classes; the class of the Anti-hero. While little else is known about this class as it has no specific skill attributed to it's class and instead borrow class skills from other classes. The only specific rule for being summoned as an Avenger servant is that the heroic spirit is some form of anti-hero. They do not appear to have very good attributes in general, and in terms of noble phantasm there is no fixed evidence of them having strong ones.

Ruler:

Ruler is a special Servant class brought forth by the Greater Grail of the Fuyuki Holy Grail War. The Grail utilizes its own logic to sense when actions are encroaching upon its authority, and regardless of other mediators like those from the Church, it brings forth Ruler to protect the concept of the Holy Grail War itself. In the case of the reserve system of the Greater Grail being activated in the Great Holy Grail War, Ruler takes neither side of the battle, but only acts in the interest of the Grail. While it isn't impossible for the Grail to summon a Ruler to a Master, the Ruler Servant usually has no reason to work in tandem with a master, and is not forced to do so as they can remain in the world indefinitely even without a contract. A common goal with the Heroic Spirit is the most suited means by which to summon a Ruler Servant.

Rize felt a headache just to think about these classes. In the past, magi usually summoned these servants to fight for them in the Holy Grail War; a sacred cup that give any wish for the victor.

And there's prana, or people would called them mana. Most Quirk user never know about this but they use prana for their Quirk.

Though what interests her was the servants that were still sealed within their room.

Rize already knew who Berserker is. Being a servant of her own, Rize already know all the spirits that her master have.

She's just waiting for the bloodbath to happen when Saber, Lancer and Berserker appeared.

"Hope you're ready master. Mastering each of their power will be hell." Rize muttered grimly.

"..." Rize stared at the river before sighing out loud.

"I'm bored."

 **Hey Guys! This is the rewrite of Heroes Legend. I can't finish this without my Beta, Cjethan21.**

 **I have many mistake and he fix it.**

 **Umu!** **He is awesome! I'll say, go read his stories okay!**

 **Anyway! Obviously there's some changes in this story.**

 **Izuku quirk I have change to based it on Fairy Tail Take-Over magic.**

 **And his base form? Of course it's heroic spirits. Seriously Fate Series is addictive.**

 **His first hero is Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul. I just felt its fitting for her to be in it.**

 **Well that's all I guess. Make sure to review okay? My beta do this even though he's busy.**


	2. Chapter 2: The path of a hero!

Beta: Cjethan21

"Midoriya my boy! You're here!" All Might beamed at his new "apprentice" in his muscle form. They were standing on a sandy piece of land, surrounded by mountains of trash.

"All Might. Try not to push yourself, you need to save your strength to fight villains." Izuku said worriedly.

"Ha! I might be old, but I'm strong enough to deal with some crooks!"

"All Might, your're not that old. I mean you were born at 3:48 on June tenth-"

"Midoriya my boy, that is slightly disturbing." All Might interrupted the beginning of Izuku's muttering habit.

"Putting that aside, tell me how much have you trained your quirk?"

"The last time I used it was yesterday." Izuku said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Very well! How much have you trained your physical body?"

"What?"

"Your body my boy! How much exercising have you done?"

Silence filled the beach as Izuku sweat-dropped. "Probably none."

"There is your pro-" All Might's muscle form finally gave out, causing him to suddenly spew blood, "-blem. We must train your body in order for you to master your Heroic Spirits"

"How much do know about the Take-Over quirk, sensei?" Izuku asked, trying to avoid seeing the blood fountain.

"I know a lot about it my boy! Your aunt was my former teammate after all!" All Might boasted, puffing out his skinny chest.

Izuku looked at his mentor in surprise. "You knew my aunt?!"

"Of course! She was my sidekick once."

"I-I didn't know that." Izuku muttered.

How many secrets has his family been keeping from him?

"Anyway! Your aunt once explain her quirk to me." All Might began, gaining the teens full attention.

"For you to use your base form without any problem, you need to be synchronize with them."

"Synchronize? How am I going to do that?" Izuku wondered, scratching his head while being confused.

"By Meditation if course!" All Might grinned. "Try to get to know them. You can't use your quirk if you're on bad terms with one of your spirits."

Izuku hummed as he lost himself in his thoughts, making All Might grin widen.

"By the way, who was your first heroic spirit?" All Might asked curiously.

Izuku nervously chuckled and avoided his mentors gaze. He mumbled out his answer.

"I can't hear you my boy! Speak loudly!" All Might frowned.

"It's Rize Kamishiro." Izuku replied, looking away.

"The queen of ghouls?" All Might asked, eyebrow rising in surprise.

"Yeah."

The number one hero hummed as he contemplated about the heroic spirit. He had met Inko this morning and she explained everything she knew about Izuku's quirk. His quirk comes from heroic spirits, heroes that made history.

His disciples quirk is strong, even more powerful than Hizashi's. The only person he knows that can rival the teen's power is Makise.

That man's golem is a monster.

Though what interests him the most was the class they each represent.

His musing was cut off by his disciple when the teen asked him a question.

"So.." Izuku drawled shuffling uneasily. "Should I start meditating?" He asked.

"Of course." All Might nodded. "The sooner the better."

"Right."

Izuku sat down on the floor, sitting cross legged with his eyes closed. He calmed his breath, feeling the winds shift before he felt his mind getting pulled off into some other location.

 **\- Izuku mind, Servants Throne room-**

He opened his eyes and watched in awe. He felt his breath taken away from him by the marvelous landscape residing in his mind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A woman commented. Izuku turned around and suddenly felt nervous.

"Rize." Izuku greeted. His eyes scanned the woman's appearance.

She was wearing a long black coat. There was a veil on the hood with a face mask that had a wide and fanged grin. Her long purple hair was waving as she walked towards him.

"It's brave of you to come here master." Rize commented, walking around him, making him even more nervous.

"Here alone in your own mind," She continued, eyes scanning him. "Without any person to help you."

"Unprotected." Izuku froze when he heard her whisper to his left ear. He jumped away from her, making the ghoul grin mischievously.

"What's stopping me from taking over your body?" Rize asked grinning widely.

Izuku calmed his rapidly beating heart and shook his head. "You won't hurt me."

"Are you sure about that?" Rize grinned widened. "I'm a killer. Not a hero like the others."

"You won't." Izuku shake his head.

"Oh? How are you so sure?"

"Because I believe in you."

Rize smiled at the teen, making Izuku nervous at the calculating stare he got.

He was startled when the ghoul laughed out in a more cheerful manner.

"You really are amusing master." Rize giggled. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'd assume that you're here to master my power?"

Izuku nodded his head with a smile.

"Yeah."

Rize sighed, making Izuku look on worryingly. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Master. Completely mastering my power won't be easy." She said, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Using my powers will make a massive change in your personality, not only that; you'll be constantly filled with bloodlust, making it hard for you to control yourself."

Izuku frowned at her. "Will I have the same problem with the others?"

Rize shrugged her shoulders. "Probably."

Izuku sighed before shaking his head. He smiled and held out his fist.

"Whatever it is, I'll try my best to master all of the servant's power. I won't be scared of my own quirk anymore."

Rize gaped at her master before sighing. She sent the teen a smirked while bumping her fist with his.

"We shall see."

 **\- With All Might -**

All Might watched his disciple with his eyes narrowed. His body tensed when he saw the teen twitch.

"Midoriya my boy. Are you oka-" There was a sudden shockwave that blew away all the sand and garbage. His eyes widened when he saw a fist inch away from hitting his face.

Despite being in his skinny form, All Might still have some experience on martial arts. Dunking under the hook, he slammed his fist on the teen's gut, sending Izuku flying away.

"What a scary looking form you have there my boy." He commented, shaking his fist slightly in pain. He grunted and change into his muscles form.

"So this is Rize Kamishiro's power huh?" All Might felt a grin creeping up on his face.

Izuku was crouching on all fours, with four tentacles coming out from his back, waving erratically in the air. His clothes changed into a full black coat with a hood, there was a veil on the hood as well. He wore a face mask that had fanged grin embedded. His eyes were red.

The wounds on his stomach started to heal rapidly.

All Might dropped on a stance as Izuku sent the man a hateful glare. The teen was gritting his teeth in anger before the sand exploded.

All Might clapped his hands together creating a powerful shockwave. Izuku was sent flying again.

Izuku flipped mid-air before sending his tentacles to his mentor.

All Might grabbed one of the tentacles, wincing a bit as it skewered his hand, before pulling the boy towards him. He left fist clenched tightly as One For All energy coursed through it.

With a battle cry. He punched his disciple, making the teen gasp in pain.

Izuku gritted his teeth as he tumbled on the sand several times. His anger got stronger as a red aura started covering his body.

"Carving Centipede!"

Izuku went flying to his mentor with all four of his tentacles sharpened. A red aura covering his whole body, tearing the ground as he rushed forward.

"Texas Smash!"

All Might countered with a massive blow on the face. Sending the teen crashing on the ground with a scream of pain.

"I...can..still..fight.." Izuku wheezed, struggling to get up.

"Midoriya my boy! Stand down! You're body can't take anymore damage!"

"Kill.." Izuku muttered, his red eye getting redder.

"I am sorry about this shounen!" All Might exclaimed, rushing forward.

"Damn humans!" Izuku screamed, "Die!"

All Might appeared on him, fist slamming on him. Izuku yelled and countered by sending all four tentacles at him.

 ** _Boom!_**

The teen went sailing through the air before slamming into a large refrigerator. There was a large bruise on his chest.

All Might watched his student warily before sighing, he saw his disciple slumped onto the ground.

The symbol of peace wiped the sweat off his brows and sighed in relief. His body changing back into his skinny form, apparently lost all his energy to stay in it.

"I'm really getting old. Sheesh." All Might said chuckling. He glanced at his student in pride.

"He's already this strong despite never using his quirk." He shook his head and glanced up at the sky.

"You must be proud of him. Old Man."

 **\- Later, Junkyard/Beach -**

It took half an hour for Izuku to wake up from his slumber. All Might had given him some criticism about his quirk. He had also created a schedule for him.

In order to fully master Rize's power, Izuku needed to train his body just enough to fully adapt using it. All Might had told him that he had a feeling that his other servants will create a problem for his body.

Using Rize's form alone has broken his bones. It was only due to how fast ghouls heal that he had managed to mend it.

Izuku was troubled. All his days until he graduated from middle school was training. Every morning at five o' clock, he would start jogging through the neighborhood for ten laps.

Then he would eat breakfast at seven in the morning before going out to clean the garbage filled beach.

He was horrified on how much work he needs to do. He was more on reading than doing outdoor activities.

Though part of him felt proud, determined and most of all, hopeful.He was proud that among all the kids, he was chosen to be the number one hero's disciple. All Might told him that it was due to his action to save Katsuki that he was chosen.

He suspected that there are other reasons.

He was determined to train his body, trying his best to make it up to all those years that he decided to abandon his dreams of being a hero.

Hero. How he wanted to be one, he once dreamt to be a hero. Just like his family. The dream was lost when his father did the most unforgivable sin, changing his view on quirks. Losing his grandfather and uncle was a huge blow on him.

They're the ones that encouraged him to use his quirk to help people after all.

But now? That dream of becoming a hero returned. And its all thanks to his idol, All Might.

 **\- 5.00 pm, Beach -**

With the guidance from All Might, Izuku had cleaned several large piles of garbage. Things such as refrigerators, televisions, and a large engine of a truck.

He carried the large piles of trash by using Rize's form. Izuku had gone berserk as soon as he used it, but thankfully, All Might had put him in a choke hold until he had managed to gain control of himself.

There are several things he found among all the trash. He wanted to bring home several items that can be fixed.

First was a pair of glove-like gauntlets. It was a red and black colored that had flames marking on it. There was a large jagged tear on one of the gauntlets.

Second was the ipod. The only thing broken was the screen. All Might had told him that the ipod can be fixed, though it would be very expensive.

Though it wasn't a problem for Izuku.

Being an outcast amongst his class, Izuku had some experience on fixing things. Katsuki always sent his things to him and asked him to fix it.

And the last thing he found was something both Izuku and All Might never expected.

Standing five feet tall with short blonde hair, it had a pair of swords stuck on it's hands. It also wore a beautiful white dress.

It was a doll. More specifically, Makise's Doll.

His uncle was considered to be the strongest among all three siblings. It was because how he used his quirks differently from his siblings.

Makise had always used the doll. The doll was used to house a golem spirit, giving them it's own body.

The doll was very durable. Izuku had tried to cut the doll with sharp items, but it didn't even have any scratches on it.

Izuku planned to put one of his heroic spirits in them. Maybe this could make him get to know them even more. Though that can be done way later.

Right now, he was doing a push up under the watchful eyes of his mentor.

"Midoriya my boy! Put more strength in them!" All Might barked, sitting on a steel box.

Izuku felt a growl building inside his throat. His eyes twitched madly as he glared at his mentor.

"Glaring at me won't change a thing shounen! Come on! Lower that body till your chest hits the ground!"

"Yes sir! Idiot old fart!" Izuku yelled, dropping low on the ground.

All Might sighed and shook his head at his disciple. Using Rize's form had changed a bit of his personality. He sighed in relief as the only changes his student has is his vocabulary.

All Might's opinion on Rize Kamishiro had gone low. That woman had cause his disciple curse like a sailor!

His eyes gained a twitch when he heard Izuku curse under his breath. All Might could already imagine Rize giggling happily.

Women are troublesome. Just like Asami and Inko.

 **\- Somewhere -**

Somehere deep inside a forest, near the city, hidden from the outside world, there was a large mansion surrounded by trees.

It was a victorian style mansion that had large spiky walls covering the place. There were also several large monstrosities roaming around them.

Seven shadowy figures were sitting on a chair, by a large round table. Maids were rushing and serving some food while the figures sitting on the chair ate.

"Bah! What the hell is this junk!" A large man yelled. He spits out his food in disgust. "This garbage isn't food!"

A maid rush over to the man and bow her heads. "Forgive us sir! I'll get you a new one!"

"You better!" The man scowled, sending the maid rushing to the kitchen.

"How uncouth." A silvered woman commented. She sipped her tea contently before sending the man a glare.

"As expected from a barbarian. They don't have any table manners."

The man growled and slammed his fist on the table. Startling the maids and some of the people sitting on the chair.

"What did you say?! You pale bitch! Say that to my face! I dare ya!"

The woman, undeterred by the man, glared at the man hatefully. Her eyes got colder.

"Filthy pig."

"What?!"

"Mou! Can you two love birds shut up! You're making me lose my appetite!" A petite woman exclaimed, sending them a cute glare.

"What was that shortie!" The man yelled, standing up.

The woman turned her glare to the petite woman. "Watch your mouth imp, or you shall receive my ire."

"I-Imp?! Shortie?!" The petite woman sputtered before standing up with a growl.

"I'll kill you both!" She shouted. Her hands both glowed with prana gathering in it. On her left hand was a dark color while another was white.

The large man smirked and flexed his muscles. His biceps grew bigger as a helm appeared on his head.

The woman gritted her teeth and sent them both a hateful glare. The air around them started turning cold.

"Man. You guys are loud." A curly haired man drawled. He yawned loudly and sighed. "Masher. Can you just eat your food quietly?"

Masher scoffed at the man. "Can you stop being lazy. Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulder.

"Aiee~! Cold!" A woman wearing glasses shrieked. Her body shivered as she turned to the silvered hair woman.

"Miyuki! Don't use your power! You know I hate the cold!"

Miyuki clicked her tongue and went to sit. The freezing temprature disappeared making the glassed woman sigh in relief.

"Sorry Silica."

"It's okay." Silica said brightly.

"Silence." A blonde haired man calmly said. All five of them stiffened hearing him talk.

"All of you are grown ups. Start acting like it." He said watching them stoically. "Masher. If you don't like your food then leave."

Masher felt his sweat pouring down on his face. He nod his head hesitantly. "Sorry boss."

The man turned his attention to the petite woman, making her shivered at the cold glare sent to her.

"Jayne."

Jayne instantly sat down and looked away.

"Mmmm.. Passive as always boss. It really makes me wet." A auburn hair woman commented.

"Kyrie." The man sighed. "Please be quiet."

"Mmmm.. Okay."

The man seeing them behaving, nod his head. "Now your report." He ordered.

Masher stood up with his posture straight. "The shipments all good boss. No problem whatsoever."

The man nod his head, satisfied. "Jacob?"

Jacop sighed as Masher sat down. "With the recent event from a villain, All Might reappeared and defeated the villain with ease."

The man perked up at that. "Any news regarding his injuries?"

Jacob shake his head. "No boss. He left just as quickly."

The man hummed in thoughts. "I see."

Jayne stood after seeing it's her turn.

"Our newest recruits are doing well. I've sent our best newbie to infiltrate Yuuei. He will be studying in the hero course."

"I see." The man muttered. He turned his gazed on the glasses wearing woman. "Silica."

"Boss?" Silica asked.

"Sent some scouts to gather information about the students. There's no doubt that All Might's successor will be studying there."

"Yes boss." Silica nodded, pushing her glasses up.

"Boss." Began Miyuki hesitantly.

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Nana's grandson?"

"For now none." The man repied. "That man already have his claws that kid."

A grinned suddenly stretch on Kyrie's face, making them uncomfortable.

"That man.. All For One." She muttered, body started shaking."

"Kyrie." The boss said with a frown.

"Falma that man is mine." Kyrie stated with a crazed grin.

That boss, Falma, only answered with a nod of his head. He sighed before clapping his hands, gaining all their attention.

"We'll talk about this later. For now, let's eat before the food is cold." Falma said.

"Yes boss." They all said simultaneously.

 **\- Time Skip, Several Months Later -**

Izuku was humming as he bopped his head with his headphone on his head. He was currently listening on some music with his ipod he just fixed.

He was on his way to the training ground for his test. During his time training his body, All Might has deemed him worthy to take his test.

His training with All Might had strengthen his body. His body was filled with muscles due to his weight lifting on the mounds of garbage.

His Quirk also had been successfully mastered. He can now used Rize's form without going berserk.

Training Rize's power is hard. Becoming a ghoul is very tormenting for the teen. He was constantly filled with intense bloodlust and hunger for human flesh.

Rize told him it was due to how she was captured in the dungeon for almost two years without any food or drinks.

Izuku brought out of his thoughts when he saw that he has arrive at the beach. He shake his head and slapped his face gently.

In front of him stood All Might who grinned at him with his usual smile. Beside him was a short human like bear smiling at him gently.

"My boy!" All Might greeted with his usual self. He was in his muscle form.

"I like to introduce Principle Nezu. The headmaster of U.A Academy."

"Ni-Nice to meet you sir!" Izuku.shuttered, bowing his head in surprised.

Nezu laughed heartily. "Nice to meet you too young man. I heard a lot about you."

"Really?"

"Of course." Nezu nodded. "The Midoriya clan always had a rare quirk after all. It's very interesting."

He sighed and sent the teen a soft smile." Your uncle and aunt are one of our best students after all."

"I didn't know that." Izuku admitted. What more secrets did they keep anyway?

"Anyway!" All Might cut in, startling Izuku with his loud and boisterous voice.

"If you pass today's test. You'll receive a very special prize."

Izuku perked up at that. His fingers twitched, apparently excited.

"Any question my boy?"

"Just one." Izuku scratched his head. "What will the test be?" He asked confused.

"Ah.." All Might trailed off, looking embarrassed. He sweatdropped when he heard Nezu sigh.

"You and I will be having a bout."

"I'll definitely fail!" Izuku exclaimed, waving his hands. "I can't win against the symbol of peace!"

Nezu smile at him reassuringly. "You only need to hit him once." He said, shaking his head at All Might." If you managed to even tag him then you'll passed."

"Can you do it Midoriya Izuku?" Nezu asked him seriously. "Are you ready for your hardest test ever?"

Izuku took a deep breath before sending them a sharp grin. "I was born ready principal Nezu."

"Then show me what you got." Nezu said taking a step back.

Izuku calmed his nerves and took another breath. All Might was grinning at him widely.

"Take Over: Heroic Spirits, Avenger class."

Nezu watched with interest as Izuku was covered with dark purple energy.

His hair turns purple with a long black coat appeared on him. There was a hood with a veil around it. His short pants lengthened as dark boots appeared on his feet.

"Just like him." Nezu muttered, looking at the teen surprised.

Izuke opened his eyes and showed a pair of red glaring eyes, he had a smiling fanged face mask.

Nezu noticed All Might was shaking in excitement.

"Come shounen!"

"Grahhhh!!!"

 **Finally done! Wew!**

 **Sorry it took some time but I have been very busy lately. I wrote the chapter whenever I am free but as you can see..**

 **Yeah..**

 **Anyway!**

 **Big thanks to Cjethan21 for helping me! He was very sleepy when I PM him. He's very helpful. It only thanks to him I managed to complete and post this chapters.**

 **Big thanks for him!**

 **Goodbye! And please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Intense Training!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Beta: Cjethan21

 **What you see isn't necessarily reality. Everyone has secrets, things they feel that they can't tell anyone. There's no such thing as a normal person. - Celty Sturluson (Durarara!!)**

 **oOo**

Izuku, in his ghoul form, raced to his mentor with his tentacles accelerating.

All Might grinned and ducked as the tentacles passed over his head. He thrust his fist with a powerful blow, sending his disciple flying.

This is what he has been waiting for! To see if his student is worthy to be his successor!

Izuku flipped mid air before flying towards the hero with a warcry. His kagune changing into a pair of wings, flapping his wings as hundreds of feather-like knives raced to his mentor.

All Might's muscles clenched tightly, feeling the familiar prana coursing in his veins.

 **"Texas Smash!"** All Might called out.

Izuku widened his red eyes as the attack produced a powerful blast of wind that blew all the feathers away.

He was sent along with it, tumbling across the sands several times before he managed to regained his footing.

All Might appeared behind him, both hands pulled back. Izuku gritted his teeth and spun around, his kagune started changing and wrapping around his left leg.

 **"Carolina** **Smash!"**

 **"Glorious Impact!"**

Two powerful blows met, creating a powerful shockwave that blew all the sand away from the area.

Nezu covered his face with his hands. There were grains of sand dropping from the sky as he skid back few steps.

The Yuuei principal opened his eyes and watched in silence as the two figures stood apart from each other.

"Impressive." Nezu commented with a nod. "To think he managed to stand even after receiving a powerful attack."

Izuku spat out a glob of blood. The bone on his left leg bent, showing it was broken.

All Might shook his head and cleared his face off of sand. His grin widened when he saw his disciple still managing to stand.

"Very impressive my boy!" All Might complemented. "But this is enough! Your body can't take anymore damage!"

"No!" Izuku snarled, his temper rising. "I can still fight!"

He stumbled on his steps as he tried to balance his feet. All Might frowned as he watched his disciple.

"My boy! Your hardhea-"

"This is nothing!" Izuku interrupted with a loud snarl. He swung his leg forward and made a loud snap.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed. His eyes twitched as he gritted his teeth in pain.

"My boy.." All Might said frowning. He shake his head before raising his head at the teen. There was a large excited grin stretching on his face.

"Get ready shounen!" He shouted, dropping on a stance.

"Bring it!" Izuku yelled back.

He let out an animalistic growl as his kagune twitched and started changing form.

Two large blood red wings appeared bursting out from his back. He flinched as a long scorpion tail appearing from his lower back. Both his hands also changing into a pair of sharp tiger like claws with armor like muscles covering the rest of his body.

 **"Take Over: Full Form, Rize Kamishiro!"**

"This is Take Over: Full Form." Nezu said impressed. He watched as the teen crouched down on all fours, kagune's waving erratically.

"The eyes.." All Might mused, body shaking from excitement. "Just like Asami."

The teens eyes were sharp as he glared at his mentor. His body twitched every now and then, apparently tensed for action. He could see the ground on his feet started parting ways.

"I'll return you with the same vigor my boy!" All Might announced.

Both men stood silent, one glaring in hatred while another in excitement.

Nezu felt a grin started forming on his mousy face. He was bouncing on his feet, excited to see the end result.

With a unseen signal, both men suddenly raced towards each other. All Might covered in gold lightning while Izuku in red aura.

 **"Detroit-"** All Might pulled his fist back, prana coursing through it with veins popping on his biceps.

 **"Glorious Nightmare!"** Izuku roared throwing himself onto his mentor. His wings flapped, sending hundreds of sharp knife-like feathers with prana sharpening the tail and claws.

 **"-Smash!"** All Might countered with a powerful right hook. One For All pumping in his whole body, heightening his capabilities to ten percent of his abilities.

 _Boom!_

Shockwaves occurred when both met, tearing the ground and sending sand flying all over the places.

"Very impressive." Nezu chuckled with a nod. "I say the boy has earned it."

"Then it's decided?" Another voice asked.

"Indeed it is." Nezu said. "Midoriya Izuku will be enrolling into Yuuei due to the recommendation by the pro hero Nightmare."

"It's surprises me that woman recommended someone into enrolling in Yuuei. It's not even one person that she's recommended."

Nezu let out a chuckle. "True. Asami-chan can be surprising sometime."

The man snorted as he walked beside the principal. His calculating gaze was waiting for the sands to settle down.

"Surprising is an understatement." He muttered crossing his arms. "Who knew that woman had a child."

Nezu chuckled at him. He perked up when he saw the sands were settling down.

Both mentor and student were staring at each other. Both covered in grime and dirt.

"Damn it." Izuku scowled, dropping on a knee. There was blood all over his face, with a large gash on his right cheek that was rapidly healing.

"That was very impressive." The man said, walking forward with Nezu beside him.

"Who the hell are you old man?" Izuku asked bluntly.

All Might stood frozen stiff as he saw the man.

He was a short old man, walking with a cane on his hand. He was wearing a domino mask that was covering the upper-part of his face. His costume consists of a white and yellow colored suit with yellow gloves and boots. He also had a yellow cape fluttering behind him.

"Sensei! It's good to see you!" All Might bow his head, face full of sweat.

Gran Torino eyes narrowed at them. Suddenly without any warning, he ricochet towards Izuku, slamming into the boy's stomach and sending him crashing on the sands.

"Sen-!" All Might exclaimed in surprised. His surprises turned into a pain wheezed when the old man also slammed his legs on him.

"Toshinori! What did you teach this brat?!" The old man yelled, waving his cane threateningly. "You should have washed his mouth with a bar of soap with that kind of vocabulary he has!"

Izuku pulled himself up and growled at the hero. "That fucking hurts! You fossilized lizard!" He roared. He yelp in pained when his head was slammed into the ground.

"The name is Gran Torino! You rude brat!" Gran Torino shouted.

"Bullshit!" Izuku groaned. "Fucking lizard shit."

"What was that?!"

All Might shake his head and got up shakily. His muscles form disappeared, changing him back into his skinny form.

"Gran Torino-san. What are you doing here if I may ask?" All Might asked. He was sweating slightly.

Gran Torino huffed and crossed his arms. "I'm here to see this successor of yours." He said, glaring at the teen."And I am very disappointed."

"Who cares what you think old fossil!" Izuku sneered. His red eyes glared at the pro hero. Gran Torino snorted, unfazed by the glare.

"That was a great performance there young man." Nezu said, walking toward them. "I'm impressed."

"So that means?" All Might asked, full of hope.

"Indeed." Nezu nodded with a smile.

"Congratulations! Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed, slapping the confused teen on his back.

"What?! What is it?!"

"Someone recommended you to enroll in Yuuei. And you just passed the test." Nezu said.

"Someone recommended me?" Izuku asked in disbelief. He turned to his mentor, face uncertain. "Did you?"

"Oh no. It's not me." All Might denied, shaking his head.

"Then who did?" Izuku asked. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Your aunt recommended you along with another student."

"Aunt Asami?" Izuku turned paled. He shake his head and back away from them.

"No.. That sicko will never recommend anyone. This is all a nightmare."

"Ohoo.. Where's that pride of yours now brat?" Gran Torino sneered.

"Fuck you!" Izuku yelled, flipping the old hero. "You don't know what kind of person that woman is!"

"Midoriya shounen. You should not be badmouthing you aunt." All Might chastised. "She's family afterall."

"No! That woman is crazy!"

"Anyway," Nezu interrupting, sighing at their antics. " School starts after summer. Your mentor will be sending your uniform along with your recommendation letter."

"Make sure to be there on time."

"Okay." Izuku sulked. He let go of his ghoul form as a tiny purple haired woman appeared on his shoulder.

"Man that was fun!" Rize giggled. "Let's do that again.

"Rize." All Might stiffened seeing her.

"What's this?" Nezu walked forward, face full of interest. "What's your name miss?"

"My.. How polite." Rize giggled. She held out her tiny hands for the principal, who took it bemused.

"I'm Rize Kamishiro. The queen of all ghoul." She introduced, puffing out her tiny chest.

"The queen of all ghouls is one of the brat spirits?" Gran Torino mused, walking forward to examine the tiny heroic spirit.

Rize blinked, making Gran Torino blink in confusion. Suddenly the heroic spirit let out a horrified shrieked, startling the them.

"Gah! What the hell bitch!"

"Oh my!"

"Guh?!"

"Gah! You crazy lady! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Gran Torino shouted.

"What the fuck is this creature! Kill it Izuku! Kill it." Rize shrieked, hiding her face on the teen's neck.

"Pfft.." Izuku covered his mouth.

Gran Torino's body shook as his eyes twitched in annoyance. He rocketed towards the teen and slammed his leg on the stomach.

Izuku went flying, clutching his stomach in pain. "What was that for?! You fucking old lizard!" He roared.

"Controlled your spirit, boy!" Gran Torino snapped back. He brought his cane and smacked the teen on the head.

"You piece of shit! Would you stop hitting me with that?!"

"You rude brat!"

All Might shook his head at his mentor's antics. He froze when he saw Rize flying towards him.

"Hi All Might~" Rize purred. She landed on the hero's shoulder, making the man sweated.

All Might felt his body shaking as sweat started poring down from his forehead.

"Rize-san." He greeted, voice filled with nervousness.

"Hehee~" Rize giggled. "How cute~."

Nezu watched them all with a small smile on his lips. He sighed and turned his gaze on to the darkened sky.

"It's going to rain." Neze observed. A wind blew passed his face, making him frown. "An ominous wind."

"Troubling."

Nezu shook his head and looked back at them, missing a dark grayish streaked across the sky.

 **oOo**

 **\- In an abandoned shipyard -**

Several explosions occurred all over the field as two people fighting with rubble and wreckage surrounded them.

One was a man in his early twenties, dark wavy hair, with turquoise colored eyes. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt. Black jeans with a pair of red colored shoes.

The other was a petite young woman, wearing a black and white tank top. She also wore a pair of shorts with white boots. Her golden colored hair was style in a short bob-cut.

"Now I know why you decided to called yourself Dabi." Jayne muttered. She leaped to the side as a raging blue colored flame went past her, turning the steel on the ground to ashes.

"Seriously… Stop that." She continued, annoyed. The flames were absorbed into the black energy on her left hand.

"Want do you want from me?" Dabi snarled. He was covered in blood with his right hand hanging limply. "I didn't even do anything to you!"

He slammed his usable hand on the ground as black colored fog appeared, floating all over the battle field.

"Trying to use the fog as an advantage?" Jayne commented amused. "It's a good plan." She swiped her white glowing right hand to the side and blew away all the fog.

Blue flames gathered in his left palm before Dabi thrust his hand forward, sending an enormous blue flame flying to the blond haired woman.

"You know what's sad?" Jayne asked, absorbing the flames with her quirk. She laughed as Dabi decided to leap towards her.

Her right leg raised and slammed onto Dabi's face, sending the man crashing on the ground.

"What?" Dabi groaned from the ground.

Jayne leaned down to his face, grinned stretching on her face. Her right palm glowed brightly, reinforcing her arm. "That shit just won't work on me. Dickhead."

Dabi eyes widened in shocked as blue flames appeared on the petite woman's hand. He screamed when the flames burned his right hand, turning it to ash.

"Now that's the way a man should be." Jayne laughed. She had a crazed expression on her face with her cheeks turning red.

"Screaming like a bitch when all hope come crashing down on him."

Dabi continued to screamed before it turned into a hacking coughed. He wheezed in pain when Jayne slammed a powerful stomp on his stomach, sending him into an unconscious bliss.

"This is funnnn!" Jayne giggled.

 **Her name is Jayne Corbett. A half Japanese half American descent. She likes vanilla and ch** **ocolate cakes and hates milk and being short.**

 **She had the quirk called Yin-Yang. An ability that let her used two different type of energy. Her left hand had the ability to absorbed and take any energy based attacks for every five seconds. The attacks that was taken was used to refill her prana and stamina.**

 **Her right hand had the ability to used the attacks that her left hand absorbed, giving her** **the ability to used any power she'd taken from her left hand and used it for twice the power for fifteen seconds. She can also used** **the white energy to reinforce any part of her body and strengthen her full body** **capabilities.**

"Jayne. Are you done?" A man asked boredly. He walked towards them with a sigh.

"Jacob." Jayne scowled at the man.

"Hm.." Jacob looked at the unconscious villain with a raised eyebrow. "You sure don't show any mercy huh?" He mused, shaking his head.

"Shut up! It gets the job done don't it?!" Jayne screamed. She growled when the man yawned in response.

Jacob sighed and put the villain on his shoulder. "Whatever. It's not like I care anyway."

He turned around and walked away, his body crumbling away into many purple butterflies, leaving the petite woman alone in the shipyard.

"Damn it Jacob!" Jayne shouted, jumping onto the sky. "Don't leave me here! Shithead!"

Her body glowed white with her power, as she formed a large pair of white wings. She flapped the wings twice before flying into the night sky and disappearing from view.

 **oOo**

 **\- With Endeavor -**

The number two hero stomped his way over to his own office, scowling angrily as he passed by. Everyone who worked with him, gave him way, all looking nervous.

It was expected to all people. For the heroes, he was someone who pursue power and fame, for his family he was a failed father.

But for those who knew him, he was fighting with his own battle within his heart.

Endeavor opened his door to his office, slamming the door so strong it almost flew of its hinges.

Just as he was about to sit on his comfy chair, a silvered colored hair was seen. The chair spun around, revealing an amused woman who sat crosslegged.

"Hello Enji." The woman greeted, smiling at him.

"Nightmare." Endeavor growled with his teeth gritting in anger. The room was starting to get hot, making the people outside sweat.

Despite that, the woman was unaffected by the heat. She leaned over and put her arms on the desk.

"No civilian's name? That's just sad." Nightmare stated, shaking her head.

Endeavors growl was getting louder, hell flames were gathering in his palm.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

His eye twitched when the woman ignored him. He stomped forward and slammed the desk, startling his worker outside his office.

"Answer me Midoriya Asami!" He shouted. There was some crashing as the workers ran off.

It was well-known that whenever the flame based hero was angry, it's better to stay out of his way.

"So you decide to say my name now?" Asami mocked. "Sad little En-kun."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?!" Endeavor snapped.

"Oh..!" Asami looked at him wide eye. "En-kun is angry!" The silver haired woman mocked shivering before bursting out in laughter.

Endeavor walked forward, ready to punch the woman in the face. Asami eyes caught his movement and smile to herself.

Suddenly Endeavor fell flat on his face, dropping on the ground with a loud thud.

"Never thought you would have to hit your childhood friend." Asami shook her head. She stood up and walked over to the man.

"You're still weak." She added. There was an odd smile on her face.

"You bitch!" Endeavor growled. Trying as he did, but he never even managed to move his finger.

Asami stared at the struggling man before her smile widened.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Endeavor demanded, temper rising at the humiliation he received.

Asami lost her smile and blink in confusion. "Pardon?" She asked confused. "What makes you think I want anything?"

"You're not the type to have a casual conversation! You psycho bitch!"

"How rude. I'm just here to visit an old friend." Asami pouted. She huffed and crossed her arms childishly.

Endeavor eye twitched in annoyance.

"Act like your own age bitch!"

Asami stiffened before a smile stretched on her lips. It was a cruel smile.

"What did you just say?" She asked sweetly. Her arms changing into a demonic looking claw.

Endeavor glared at her in hatred. "Don't act like a kid. It's disgusting."

"Is that so?" Asami mused. She smiled at the man before suddenly dashing towards him.

Endeavor eyes widened at her expression.

It was filled with the intent to kill.

Suddenly Asami stopped. Her claw inch away from the hero's face. Endeavor felt his sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Forget it." The silvered haired woman said. She stood up with her claws dematerialized.

She started walking away towards the door, face losing its usual playfulness.

"I came here, hoping to see if the man I once knew still existed. Guess I was wrong."

She stop at the door and turned her head to looked at him. "Tell me Enji. Are they all right?"

Endeavor silently stared at her. Asami sighed, already got her answer.

"I see.." She trailed off. She shake her head before sending him a cold stare.

"Don't ever let me see you again."

"Or what?" Endeavor scoffed.

"I'll kill you."

The number two hero stiffened in shocked before it was replaced with an enraged expression.

"Heroes don't kill people Nightmare!"

Asami scoffed at him. "Do I looked like a hero to you?"

"You...!"

"You'll never take the number one spot from All Might."

Endeavor growled in anger. His body was emitting heat as he trashed on the ground. "You bitch!"

Asami stare at the flame based hero flatly. Eyes filled with intense anger.

"You'll always be weak."

"Midoriya Asami!"

"Goodbye Enji."

The pro hero Nightmare turned around and walked away. Leaving the thrashing hero on the ground.

 **oOo**

 **\- Time Skip, Nighttime -**

Izuku was laying on his bed, staring at his hand where a symbol was beginning to form.

"What does this mean?" He mused, staring intently as the symbol was drawing itself. "Will I gain another spirit?"

"Right you are, tiny man." Izuku blinked as Rize appeared in her spirit form.

"Another spirit is appearing?" He asked curiously. He was a bit giddy at the prospect of gaining another spirit.

Rize had a knowing smirked on her face. "I won't be happy about it master. Not with this spirit." She said, stifling her grin.

"I mastered your form didn't I?" Izuku scoffed, waving his hand.

"That's caused I pitied you." Rize laughed. Izuku blinked when she shook her head.

"The others won't be easy on you master. Especially berserker." Rize smirked.

"What kind test I have to do?" Izuku asked, dread forming in his guts.

"Well fighting of course!" Rize chirped cheerfully.

"What!" Izuku went paled in shocked. He sat upright and stare at her in disbelief.

"What do mean I have to fight?! Those are heroic spirits you're talking about!" He exclaimed, mouth gaping in shock.

"Of course you have to fight them. You don't think they'll be accepting as me did you?" Rize tsked, shaking her head at her master.

"Poor naive little master. You have so much to learned." She added.

Izuku felt his throat went dry. "Who am I going to fight?" He asked hopefully.

Rize sighed at him. "I can't tell you that master. They won't like it."

"Please Rize. Any clue will do."

"Fine." Rize huffed, crossing her arms together. "It's a Rider class."

"Rider?" Izuku blinked.

"Yup." Rize nodded. She smirked when she heard him sighing in relief.

"I see."

"Rider class are weak against magic. Their stats in magic resistance are very low. So if you want to win against a Rider class, you have to fight them with magic." She continued.

"Thanks Rize. That's a big help."Izuku sent her a grateful looked.

Rize shake her head and giggled. "You're welcome! Though I won't be relaxing if I were you."

"Why?" Izuku asked curiously. His expression suddenly changed into realization.

"Wait a minute!"

Rize giggled intensified. She clutched her stomach as laughter escape her lips.

"I don't have any magic attacks!" She roared in laughter.

"Damn it Rize!"

"Wahahahahaha!"

 **oOo**

 **\- Heroics spirits Throne Room -**

Behind the door to the Rider Class, a biker wearing a black helmet was beginning to wake up.

"Wh-what?" The spirit asked, sitting upright. "I'm alive?"

The spirit checked her body, noticing that it was filled with spiritual energy.

"I- what is this?" She asked, eyes widening shocked. "What kind of trickery is this?!" She roared, anger filled her voice.

The room shook as her voice echoed. through the throne room. Her body was shaking as she stood up from her bed.

"I demand an explanation!" She exclaimed, glaring at her surroundings.

Suddenly, she heard a loud roar echoed next to her room, making her jumped in surprised.

"An enemy?!" Rider crouched down, body tensing. Her helmet like head roamed across the room.

She glanced around for few more times before walking over and opened the door. She walked out of the room and looked on in disbelief.

A beautiful sight greeted her. A beautiful landscape that had a clear-white river surrounded by trees and rocks. There was also several doors label with different names.

"Rider?" She stare at her room in confusion. She shake her head and look at the river sadly.

"Where am I?" Rider asked herself, sadness filled her voice.

"Now that's odd. You still haven't got your memories." A voice commented from behind her. Rider turned around and formed a scythe made out of shadows.

"Woah there!" The woman said, raising her hands. "I have come in peace! Fellow spirits!"

"Who are you?!" Rider hissed, pointing her scythe threateningly. "Speak!"

"My name is Rize" The ghoul looked amused at the weapon. "And you my friend have a lot to teached."

"What?"

 **oOo**

 **\- With Izuku -**

Izuku was sleeping peacefully in his bed. He was hugging his All Might themed pillow and was mumbling incoherently.

The lights in his room was turned off with only an All Might theme lamppost was shining.

The door suddenly opened, showing a silvered haired girl.

"Hehe." The girl stifled her giggles as she stare at the sleeping boy. "He still sleeps like a baby."

The girl had a long silver colored hair, a heart shape face with a pair of green colored eyes.

"Goodnight cousin." The girl smiled and closed the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

The door closes just as three symbols glowed brightly in Izuku's hand.

There was centipede symbol colored in red with black circle outline.

Another was a blue colored lion symbol. It was kneeling on it's front paw, crouching down on top of a giant grey colored rock.

And the last one was a headless knight, riding a horse. It was colored in black with shadows like line on the feet of the horse.

The symbols glows brightly for few more seconds before settling down.

 **oOo**

 **Big Thanks to Cjethan21 for beta reading!**

 **Seriously I felt he has done a great job.**

 **Anyway regarding Izuku's heroic spirits, only some of them will be from other series.**

 **Every since I've decided to made this story, I have already decides some of their servants. Especially Archer class.**

 **Seriously, the archer class probably will be my favorite! I mean the servant are so damn powerful when it goes berserk!**

 **Opps? I think I've revealed it? Well whatever.**

 **Rider class have already been revealed! Though many will found out about it rather easily. I never truly hide her identity anyway. She's awesome as that.**

 **Though, I may need some suggestion on caster class. I'm stuck on that one.**

 **Well that's all I guess. Hope y'all like it!**


End file.
